Lelouch
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: What if the "Lelouch we know all this time isn't the real Lelouch? AU. Oneshot. //Finally breaking the silence, he asked hoarsely, ”Ze…ro?”//


**AN: **I finally upload my first story here. Tough it's actually my third written story. Just the first I share with people. This story was inpired by _**Serena the Hikari of Love**__'s __**Circus**_. Oneshot.

**Warning! AU. **Unbeta-ed so all of the grammar mistakes are mine. Diverge at stage 22nd of R2

Happy reading! =D

_**UFN Council Meeting, Ashford Academy**_

"…Therefore, I give the decision whether to let Holy Empire of Britannia as a member of United Federation of Nation to your hands." The 99th Emperor of Britannia declared from his stand point.

"Regardless of your good intention to join your nation with UFN, Britannia, due to her over a third of world's population will have the majority of the vote. And so, makes you control the decision making and further, monopolizing the power in leading the world." The young Supreme Chairwoman Sumeragi stated.

"If you truly wish to join our ranks, we demand of you to break the Britannia Empire to smaller separate nations" The acting second in command of Black Knights, Ohgi Kaname, adding.

"Well, Emperor Lelouch? Will you be able to divide Britannia become some separate nations or reducing Britannia voting rights by 40%?" The chief of staff of the Black Knights, Li Xingke interjected.

Just as the young Emperor was about to answer the question of which was threw mercilessly; a transmission from Britannia intelligence Agency blipped on his communicator. "I'm sorry chairwoman, but I must answer it." After receiving a nod of approval from the said girl, he tapped and whispered quietly to it. "…mptoms ..ve….ri..s.. Subj….ll wak..approx…in.. six…" The communicator buzzed faintly. "…..!" the emperor ordered-whispered in his mouthpiece all the while, his visage turned sourer.

"My deepest apologies Chairwoman, esteemed Council members. There've been some…. Matters I must attend to immediately in the homeland. If I may, I think I've given all my reasoning to join the UFN membership. And to answer Second Chief in command, Ohgi Kaname's question… I think I'll approve the reduction of Britannia's voting right. Now, I'll excuse myself while the ladies and gentlemen of the Council of UFN have their decision." And with that being said, the White Emperor descends from his platform and immediately being escorted to the Imperial private jet.

"Your majesty, objective number one has been secured as you expected, there's a boy that's been with her," An SP of Lelouch's guard whispered to him as soon as the raven haired emperor exited the building. "We also secured a wounded woman who said that she's your agent from the second battle of Tokyo. What should we do the two, Sir?"

"Have the troops fall back to the mainland and have them guard it with the utmost consent, and make sure that the objective escorted to the mainland. You can dump the boy but don't hurt or kill him and… an agent of mine? Did she tell you her name?" Lelouch whispered back.

"Yes, Your Majesty, the woman said her name is… Shino… something. I think she's an Eleven, Sir." The soldier said while following the emperor to the jet.

"Have her wounds treated and bring her along with the objective to the palace. Treat them with respect. You're dismissed" He waved the SP off while climbing the ramp of the jet.

Insides, find the green haired immortal munching on a slice of pizza in one hand and the enormous cheese-kun plush in the other. "Have all the objectives accomplished? Somehow your face doesn't show it." The witch said with a heavy tone of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shut up, witch. The symptoms have arisen; I have to go back to the mainland as soon as possible." He said distractedly while heading for his seat, mind busy calculating the possible outcome of certain aspect.

_**Flashback**_

After they seized the throne, the new self crowned 99th Emperor of Britannia and his most loyal followers, namely a certain witch and a Japanese knight, decided to retreat to their respective chambers. The only flaw in the notion is that, the witch kept trailing behind the black haired boy.

"Why were you kept following me, Witch? You have your own chamber now. We needn't hide you, for once; I expect to sleep in a bed." He said sardonically.

"I have no Cheese-kun." The green haired beauty said, not answering his question.

"…and?" The newest sovereign asks, wary of the witch reasoning.

She sighed dramatically, "I left it with Anya, which I may say, is the vessel for your mother, Marianne, soul."

"…was." Lelouch muttered darkly.

"How do you know, boy? Probably she's gone for good, but maybe she jumped into another vessel. You'll never know. Regardless, now I have no Cheese-kun to cuddle in the night, and so, you must take responsibilities for it!" The Witch of Geass accused, stopping in front of the raven haired king, just before the massive double doors of their destination, and pointing her index finger at the bridge of his nose.

Startled, the teenage Emperor could only stopped dead in his track and blink a few times. When his accomplice words finally sunk in, however; one look at his face could tell anyone that he is so not satisfied with the answer, "What?!" he asked incredulously.

"And I thought the brain of all of our ever and will happen operation is you. But, anyway, because I'm feeling generous right now, I'll tell you in a simpler manner: Until you got me new Cheese-kuns, yes Cheese-kuns with s in the end that means you've got to get me more than one Cheese-kun plushie, you'll be my beloved Cheese-kun's substitute." The witch said haughtily. Then, she turned and opened the massive door leading to the suite of the most influential man in the empire.

"Wait!" the pale boy tried to stop the witch, but said witch just continued on her journey to the ensuite bedroom, and threw the, again, grand double doors, which, decidedly smaller than the ones leading to the main suite.

There, she could only watch with dumb struck expression in her face. "Oi! Boya, what are you doing this time." The witch demanded after seeing the commotion inside the room.

"Oh that simply is me having my style installed in the suite. It's common to have the interior changed when the user has changed to after all." He replied nonchalantly while passing the doors where the witch still reeling from earlier explanation.

As soon as a servant saw him, all of the servants and maids that have been scurried around replacing this item with another for the last few hours, all of them immediately stopped dead in their track and all of them bowed to their young emperor. "I'm very sorry Your Excellency; we haven't been able finishing the decoration of the room to your liking. Forgive us for our tardiness." A servant that looked to be the most senior of them all reported.

"Is this the last room that hasn't been converted yet?" He asked, somewhat flatly. Receiving a nod of affirmation, he smirks and ordered, "Go back to your quarter for the night; all of you could finish the job tomorrow. Now I just wanna sleep." While the order were heard clearly, all the maids and servants kept stood-bowed in the same spot and looked up at Lelouch with an expression that best described as confusion. "What? Do you think I'll punish you just because you haven't done your job? Well, no matter. I'm not the same type of person that all of you've encountered. I know it's nearly impossible to redecorate the entirety of the sovereign suite just in a few hours. So now go get dinner and sleep. You still got a lot of job tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Majesty." All of the servants and maids chorused and bowed again then they all filled out of the room. The head butler however; stopped in front of Lelouch and studying his countenance and said, "Somehow, I knew I could trust Britannia in your hands, young man."

"Why, you don't even know me for an hour and you already judge me? Won't you regret it in the future?" He said indifferently.

"We, the servants that have always loyal to the true Britannia could recognize which one is the true Emperor." The old man said wisely, and with that, he left with the staff leaving the Young Emperor with his Empress.

"The true Emperor huh?" he muttered absentmindedly. Plopping himself in the chaise-lounge while the green haired beauty stripped herself of her prisoner outfit and sprawling herself in the center of the King-sized bed.

"Don't gave me a big head now boy. We know how narcissist you are already." The witch chided mockingly.

"Humph, I guess you're right." And with that, he rise from the lounge and proceeded to some massive bookshelves in the other side of the room. He knew, from the collective unconsciousness in the world of C that the shelves contain all the archive of utmost secrecy in the whole Empire. Now he could finally access any information he wanted. _'Note to self, check the Cambodia institute that has been under Schneizel's command. Having precaution will never hurt.'_ He made a mental note while turning over pages of an old archive stashed away in the shelf. One particular book caught his interest. The book has no title whatsoever, only a symbol in its binding which, he vaguely remembered resembling that of the symbol craved to the entrance of every thought elevator. _'What exactly is this book containing? Judging from this symbol, it looks like some geass side project archives.'_ With his thought made up to eradicate any geass-misuse related problems, the youngest sovereign took the book with him and plop himself down on the enormous bed. "Roll off, Witch. The bed is more than big enough to have you on the other side of the bed." He muttered offhandedly, shooing the said witch away all the while kept his gaze locked on the book

"Make that a box of pizza, boy." C.C. grumbled, rolling away from her sprawled position on the center of the bed.

"Yeah… mini pizza." The blackette murmured… distractedly.

Glaring at the back of the raven's skull, the witch only blinked when her accomplished suddenly tensed, and a closer look at his face could tell anyone that said Emperor is having his mind reeling from the fact he recently digest. Looking over his shoulder, the witch could only blink. And blinked again. Snatching the archive away from her partner she looked more closely at the data presented in front of her nose. Sadly, that action had the pale boy snapped from his self-inducing shock, and he turn to face the golden eyed girl,

"Hey! I'm reading that!" he said, more annoyed this time. Snatching the folder from her, he glared at the immortal. "Why were you not telling me this matter earlier, witch?"

"Simple, I don't know of it until just now." She said indifferently. "I may have never told you, but I could only sense the presence of another code-bearer, an extended geass-user, and on occasion, a person who had been geassed for the extensive length of time."

"But still-!"

"I have been watching you since your birth, boy. Even in that early stage of your life, I could only sense one potential geass bearer, you. So, when the incident struck, and your presence hasn't vanished I knew that you're the potential one. I couldn't sense another, and could care less." She reasoned out, cutting his rant mid sentence effectively. "So what will you do now? The one in charge of …._him_, surely have heard about your little… take over."

"Then I will assign Jeremiah to retrieve _him_ this moment. And have _him_ transferred to the secret room in this palace" He said, flipping open his cell phone, a scowl marred his smooth face.

"And what will you do with that Japanese boy? The only one he knows is you." The deceptively young girl asked, intrigued.

"What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him; especially this one. I do not need anymore variables to complicate our already troublesome relationship. And shut up for a moment, will you? I need to make an important order as of right now." The cast out prince turn emperor ordered.

"One of these days, you'll learn not to give orders to me, boy." The witch sighed mockingly and rolled to her side; trying to find a comfortable enough position to sleep without her Cheese-kun and human plushie still busy with never ending problems.

_**End of Flashback**_

"… _We'll arrive at the capitol in fifteen minutes. All passengers please strap yourself to your designated seat." _The speaker creaked, snapping Lelouch out of his memories.

As soon as the jet had landed, the black haired emperor hurriedly climbing down the ramp trailed by C.C. and immediately attended to by his knights of Round; namely Lord Kururugi Suzaku, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, and Lady Anya Alstreim. The Lady Alstreim, having her memories restored by Lord Gottwald after she confronted The 99th Emperor just a week after his coup d'etat, the new sovereign; being the only person she could remember before she started lost her memories became the one she sought for help, now sporting the title of the Knight Two.

Just a glance for His Majesty's expression could tell everyone present that the young emperor is not pleased with whatever that makes him cut his meeting with the UFN Councils if the deep frown forming at the his temple is any indication to go by.

When the new king stormed through his Knights without giving any explanation of the change in the plan and have his knight of one come with him, Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku could only stare at his once time best friend's back and turn his attention to the witch.

"What exactly is happening, Your Majesty?" The knight inquired, keeping the formal talk while they're in the open.

"I believe that I'm not the right person to give you the answer. You could ask Lord Gottwald later, but I trust that he'd give you the same answer as me. You could ask of it to His Majesty the Emperor, at the appropriate time." The Witch turns Empress remarked, all the while keeping a regal aura around her, and go to the same direction as her accomplice. Leaving an annoyed Suzaku and a somewhat indifferent Anya, whom despite no longer losing her memories, still having difficulty to show her emotion.

Back with Lelouch, he has been interrogating his Knight of One since they entered the Palace. "How long have the symptoms arise?" He said while trying to make his feet walked faster, what, with his nearly non-existence stamina and attire isn't an easy task to do. "They informed it has appeared for the last five hours and a half, exactly when they informed you, My Lord." Jeremiah said following behind his sworn Lord.

When they finally arrive at two enormous white wooden doors, he unlocked the complex locking systems that hiding whatever it was that made the Emperor of Justice abandons his very important meeting with the UFN council. Finally done with the retinal scan, the grand double doors swung inside the room, where medics checking the vital sign of the person lying on the bed.

"Your Majesty!" in a matter of seconds all of the medics scurried around the room stop dead in their track and bowed to their ruler.

"Jeremiah, close the doors and I need no formalities now, what happen to _him_?" He ordered his men.

"Well, Your Highness, _he_ has come to show the signs of waking up since about six hours ago, My Lord. During that time, we've monitored _his_ vital signs and others; _he_ could be waking up at any moment now." The head medic of them said.

"Very well then, you all can get outside and treat my agent who I just retrieved in the infirmary. You could all rest afterward. Jeremiah, could you stand guard outside?" The violet eyed Emperor said with a slight trembling in his voice, not that anyone notice it.

"As you wish, Lelouch-sama. You heard His Majesty, now, out!" The Knight of Geass ordered, leaving the young Emperor alone with the person on the bed.

Hearing the soft sound of the doors closing, the raven haired boy just stood on his spot. After several long minutes, he gingerly approaches the grand king-sized bed. He stopped near the head of the bed, however; and just staring at the person lying unconsciously just a few feet from him. Knowing no one would see his vulnerable moment, Lelouch sat on the edge of the bed and took _his _hand, the one that doesn't hooked to the IV drip. And for the first time since he seized the throne, he allows his mask to break. His emotion is that of anxious, hope and desperation mixed in a teenage boy. Squeezing _his _hand gently he took the courage to gaze at _his _face just in time to see long thick raven eyelashes flickered, trying to lift the eyelids that haven't been lifted for nine long years. Opening _his _dazed lavender eyes that have the same shade as his, he gazed blearily at the canopy of the bed. When _he _feel something squeezing his right hand, however; _he_ turn _his _gaze downwards to the person _he _vaguely remembers only now, he seems to have aging years than the last time _he _saw him.

For a long time, the two nearly identical teenagers just stared at the others face. Brimming with curiosity, _his _still fogged brain couldn't hold the silence match much longer. Finally breaking the silence, _he _asked hoarsely, "Ze…ro?"

**More AN: **Yeah, I know, it's not the best fic out there. But I just can't help myself! The idea is so….. eating my brain capacity, and now when I'm done with it, I could use the space usually occupied by this idea filled with other things *or maybe, another plot bunnies* ^^;

Meh, whatever. This is my first published story, so…. Be gentle with your reviews?

R&R please! \^^/

Oh! And happy new year!!!!

dhyeta


End file.
